


I'm Not Cute!

by dyodorant



Series: Kadi 365 [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyodorant/pseuds/dyodorant
Summary: Kyungsoo doesn't want to be called cute! (or maybe he does)





	I'm Not Cute!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamying/gifts).



> Do Not Copy or Repost!  
> and no, I don't proof read before I post drabbles, so if it's bad, I'm ignorant to the fact.

"Stop calling me cute.." Kyungsoo murmurs, sending Jongin a glare from his spot on his comfy bed. Jongin sits at his desk, his paperwork already lying forgotten atop the wooden surface.

"Or else?" He smirks, knowing full well how his teasing affects the older boy. Kyungsoo looks away and blushes softly, of all things, why did Jongin have to smirk at him. When his lips tip so alluringly, it sends Kyungsoo's insides to quaking. 

"Or else... Or else.. I will kiss you." He 'threatens', closing his books and dropping it on the bed beside him. He burrows deeper into the blankets and slides further down the headboard where his torso is propped up. His blush deepens when Jongin laughs softly, getting up from his seat to sit at the end of the bed.

"See, you are cute." He whispers. Kyungsoo's insides warm up considerably, though he dislikes when others call him cute, when he hears the word come from Jongin's lips he can't help but feel all soft and warm. He doesn't necessarily like being cute in general, Jongin makes it feel ok. The thought of kissing Jongin is still unreal to him, it still makes him feel nervous and shy but he can't let Jongin know that.

"I warned you." He says roughly. He stays in his spot, not looking up or moving towards the younger. Jongin laughs again, doing the duty and scooching halfway up the bed, his butt stationed near Kyungsoo's feet. He flops a hand on top of Kyungsoo's bent knee and gently squeezes.

"Yes, but I don't see you following through with your threat, was it simply a bluff?" He asks teasingly. Kyungsoo bites his lip, shit.

“Of course I wasn't bluffing!” He tries his hardest to keep his voice steady but he can't help the slight crack towards the end. Jongin giggles knowingly, squeezing his knee again.

“Then why don't you come on over here, cutie? I'm waiting for my punishment.” He puckers his lips, his eyes smiling since his mouth can't. Kyungsoo blushes tenfold, his ear heating and next feeling like it's been touched with a hot towel. 

“I will!” He half yells. Why the hell is he taking the bait, just run stupid! He scolds himself for being so foolish and easy to rile up at this moment, but he can't seem to stop his body from moving into action. He tosses the blankets aside and sits forward onto his knees. Jongin's hand falls in the process, flopping down on the mattress with a soft thud.

Kyungsoo reaches for Jongin’s face, his hands holding both sides of his head, palms splayed across his cheeks. Kyungsoo moves so fast he barely realises what he's done by the time his lips collide with Jongin's. His eyes are wide, Jongin's closed. They've kissed before, but Kyungsoo still feels too shy to initiate the contact. Jongin's lips are soft and warm, moist with saliva from running his tongue over the surface. Kyungsoo blushes and pulls away. His eyes trail to the side, refusing to look at Jongin in the eye. 

“I didn't think you'd actually do it, Soo.” He says, his breath hitting Kyungsoo's face like a breeze would on a spring day.

“I said I would, didn't I?” He mumbles and pouts his bottom lip. Jongin chuckles and comes in closer to Kyungsoo, planting a kiss on his lips as well.

“You did.” He pulls Kyungsoo in by the nape of his neck, his lips easily capturing the others. His lips are like a drug, so addicting. They feel like velvet, so soft and smooth. With no shame, Kyungsoo’s lips greedily devour Jongin’s, their lips gliding together so easily. The muscles in Jongin’s jaw work diligently, their kiss growing from timid to needy. Kyungsoo’s hands grasp at Jongin’s shirt, his fists scrunching up the cotton. He pulls away breathlessly, knocking his forehead against the younger’s. 

“How do you do that? It’s so easy for you.” He pants out. Jongin draws away from him and pulls his head back, getting a good look at Kyungsoo’s face. 

“Do what?” 

“Seduce me.” He scowls and pouts his lips again. Jongin laughs when Kyungsoo crosses his arms across his chest. Yep, Kyungsoo is the cutest. He leans forward and kisses him softly. His warm smile completely bewitching Kyungsoo.

“It’s because it’s you that it's so easy, I only wanna seduce you.” He whispers.


End file.
